


Ace Attorney - The Greek Edition and The One Case Phoenix Wright Lost

by SkyFullOfStars182



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Also the poorly drawn evidence, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Haemon and Eurydice appear but don't do shit, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Screenplay/Script Format, collab with friends, creon's lady here, for my english class, grandma you have horrible grammar, guys if you read this I edited the FUCK out of this, modern au for the greek play, polynieces is mentioned, purse first meme, sorry for the shitstorm my dudes, sorry if I forgot any characters, we had to act his out so we changed Creon's gender, we made this into a shitshow that's why the judge had a sqeaky hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFullOfStars182/pseuds/SkyFullOfStars182
Summary: Modern au: What if the story of Antigone was set in modern day and Creon had to go to court due to her crimes. This also takes place in the Ace Attorney universe so the weirdness of having ghosteses being in the court room can be excused.





	Ace Attorney - The Greek Edition and The One Case Phoenix Wright Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were writing this last minute so it explains the quality of the fic. This is a play for English class, so I won't put the cast list here due to privacy reasons. Sorry if I didn't mention any characters, I'm new to writing in here.

[Creon and her defense attorney enter the courtroom purse first and sits down.]

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Mrs. Creon Persefoni.

[Hits Squeaky Hammer]

Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready your honor.

Wright: The defense is ready your honor.

Creone: [Whispering loudly] You better win this Wright I paid top dollar to get you as my lawyer.

Judge: Very well then, Mr. Edgeworth your opening statement please.

Edgeworth: As the court already knows, Mrs. Creone Persefeni has been accused with 3 counts of involuntary manslaughter. The victims being 3 members of her immediate family, her son Haemon Persefoni, her daughter-in-law Antigone Persefoni and her husband Eurydice Persefoni. Today we will hear the testimonies of 2 witnesses to the defendant's crimes.

Judge: I see. The prosecution may call it’s first witness.

Wright: Hold It! Your honor, Edgeworth owes the court an explanation on why these witnesses weren’t ever brought up in previous court hearings of this case. 

Edgeworth: All of that is easily explained, Wright. These witnesses have been afraid to testify due to defendant's position of power as the mayor of Thebes.

Judge: Mr. Wright It’d be in your best interests to be patient and allow the witnesses to testify. I do hope that you shall not continue these infractions

Creone: [looking like a possessed demon] WhY dId I hItCh My WaGoN tO yOu……...YoU bEtTeR nOt CoSt Me My PoSiTiOn.

Wright: I’m sorry your honor it will not happen again. [Turns to Creone] And quiet I got this.

Judge: The defense may say their opening statement.

Wright: Thank you judge, as you know my client has been accused of 3 counts of involuntary manslaughter. The victims are her son, daughter-in-law and her husband. But what the prosecution fails to state is that, ANTIGONE DECIDED TO BREAK THE LAW!

Everyone: [Turns to look at Wright]

Wright: Mrs. Persefoni issued a law that prevented anyone from burying her traitorous nephew, Polynices Anarch. This law was approved and passed by the members of the Theban government. Antigone Persefoni, was the younger sister of Polynices and decided to go against the law. As a result the newly appointed mayor decided to carry out the sentence and she sentenced her daughter-in-law to death. As a result, her own son came to her, trying to convince his mother to not carry out the punishment on his wife. The mayor being an exemplary person who does not allow family to obstruct the law, declined it and told her son that her word was final. Her son was not pleased and left. Only then soon after did the news of the rejected offerings came to her and she decided to lift the law to insure her people were not harmed. She did right her wrongs, but too late she was. Her son lost in grief for his wife, killed himself and her husband lost in his own grief over losing both their children killed himself as well. The only crime I see the mayor being guilty of is excessive pride. 

Creone: Hey!

Wright: Pride that led to terrible tragedies, but pride nonetheless. This is why I declared that my client is innocent.

Judge: Very well, the prosecution may call its first witness.

Edgeworth: I call [dramatic pause] THE BLIND PROPHET TIRESIAS UP TO THE STAND.

Judge: Mr. Tiresias please go to the witness stand. State your name to the court please.

Tiresias: I’M BLIND YOU INCONSIDERATE FOOL.

Judge: And what does that have to do with anything? Stand on the podium unless you want to be thrown in jail for obstruction of justice. 

Tiresias: Alright, alright. [mumbles loudly] No, respect for the elderly and disabled. (goes to the stand) My name is Tiresias.

Edgeworth: Alright, what is your testimony. 

Tiresias: I warned that uncultured swine what would happen if she did not heed my warning. I helped her get that position of Mayor of Thebes and how did that ungrateful brat repay me? She says that my prophecies are only there for money. Lies I tell you, lies! How many times did I save her from her own rashness. I helped her win the election after her brother-in-law and nephew at the same time decided to leave and not come back after gouging out his own eyes, after her own sister killed herself! I helped her get to where she is now and look how she repays me! I warned her of what would happen if she did not bury Polyneices

Judge: Is that all prophet?

Tiresias: Yes your honor.

Judge: The defense may start cross-examining.

Wright: Thank you your honor. We question the testimony of the prophet, in the testimony of my client Mrs. Persefoni claimed that the Prophet has had some past experiences in breaking the law, the divine law, which caused him to turn into a woman for seven years and go blind. He has had experiences on disrespecting two female goddesses: Athena and Hera. He’s a peeping tom your honor, a peeping tom.

Tiresias: NO I AM NOT! THAT IS A BASELESS ACCUSATION!

Wright: Then please do tell the curt the main reason you went blind at the age of 20.

Tiresias: You right. Athena was fine as fuck!

Judge: You nasty man

The Boy: I seen the Gods refusing our offerings because of what she did. [points fingers at Creone] 

Creone: [Sips tea] That’s rich coming from the kid whose dad is also his mom, but that's not my business.

The Boy: whaaaat

Judge: Enough!, [sighs and rubs forehead] I don't get paid enough for this bullshit.

Wright: Your honor these witnesses have absolutely no strong evidence nor are they reliable. Allow me to present the true evidence.

[Presents poorly drawn evidence. The Judge loses it and throws his squeaky hammer.]

Edgeworth: OBJECTION! I have another witness! I call to the stand [dramatic pause] the ghost of Antigone Persefoni!

[Antigone appears out of thin air and is ready to kick metaphorical ass.]

Creone: AHHHHHHHH! [Throws cash] MAY THE POWER OF MY MONEY COMPELLE YOU!

Antigone: I'm back bitches!. [turns to look at Creone] YOU BITCH! I can’t believe you made me kill myself! I fucking hate you! You made your son and your husband kill themselves!

Creone: Says the product of crimes against nature, but the affairs of my sister and nephew/brother-in-law are not my business.

Antigone: You bitch!

Judge: What the fuck is your testimony?!

Antigone: Your honor this selfish, horrible excuse of a mother and mother-in-law refuse to bury my brother! The audacity of it all!

Judge: Continue

Antigone: What's worse is that she refuses to take any blame for it!! How do I know this? I've been watching from above and came back down here to defend my brother, husband, father-in-law, and myself. 

Judge: Well,this is certainly the most interesting case I have participated in. Ummm, do you have any more evidence?

Antigone: Well, yes, yes I do! 

[Antigone presents poorly drawn evidence]

Antigone: What you are seeing your honor is my tragic life story. This bitch was set out to ruin my marriage as well as trying to make me seem like a horrible person. All she ever cared about was money and money only.

Creone: LIES LIES LIES! I care much for my family, including you brat, but everyone was always so weak and I did my best to guide you using tough love! You thought yourself above the law, and you paid the price! With your life!

Antigone: Excuse me?!?! All you ever done was make me out to be a traitor! How could you possibly think that was "tough love"! I was defending my brother till the very end.

Creone: The same brother who betrayed his home and people because your other brother was mayor of this town. Your brother did not seem to care for you then, did he? Polynices always was my favorite nephew, he had fire, something I have always admired about you, but even so the people before family. You had no right to break the law Antigone.  

Antigone: You know what you old hag, if the Gods had let me I would have made this trial a family reunion by bringing back all your loved ones to witness your own demise!

[Haemon and Eurydice walk into the room purse first]

Wright: Where the fuck are these ghostses coming from?  

Creone: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAY THE REST OF THE POWER OF MY MONEY COMPEL YOU!

Wright: Oh shit [turns to Creone] Well say goodbye to money and your freedom.

Creone: [Raise a glass of poison] Freedom seems too far now that I got three ghostses at trial.

Wright: NOOOO! Not only have you become a essential murderer, but you're Phil Cosby too? You have officially become much harder to defend.

Edgeworth: She’s been guilty in the first place, Wright. 

Wright: I feel as blind as that peeping tom over there.

Edgeworth: He got his punishment already, but Mrs. Persefoni has not received her punishment for breaking the law and the divine law. 

Creone: fuck you and you. Fuck this court and laws. Fuck everything! [Drinks poison and slowly dies and chokes and falls off her golden throne]

Wright: [Looks at Creone’s while she slowly dies] I'm still getting paid right?

INTERMISSION

The scene changes to Tiresias and the boy outside.

Tiresias:Walk me to my car boy.

The Boy: [Has enough of this old man's bull BEEP and takes matters into his own hands] Of course Dad/Mom or whatever the fuck you are. [Pulls the old man’s hand and leads him into the freeway] Ok you're free to walk on your own now. [Tiresias walks and then is hit by an 18 wheeler, flying at least 10 feet to the right.]

The Boy: Serves you right [With a cheerful smile, he walks into the sunset never to be heard of again unless the news reports the mysterious death of an elderly blind man.]

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, I really don't know what was going through my friend's mind while writing this. While writing this script it was like a fucking minecraft server, chaotic all around.


End file.
